


Bárcsak

by Lora_san



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gyáva. De minduntalan arra vágyik, azt kívánja, hogy Charles bárcsak megszegné a neki tett ígéretét, és belekukkantana a fejébe. Mert tudja jól, hogy ezeket az érzéseket, melyeket másik férfi iránt érez, soha nem meri majd hangosan kimondani. És ha Charles hallaná, úgy minden sokkal könnyebb lenne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bárcsak

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a kis One-Shot Erik szerelmét meséli el Charles iránt, aki elvileg erről semmit sem tud.
> 
> Erik POV - dőlt dolgok Erik belső monológja.

Erik akkor, abban a bizonyos szent pillanatban, mikor megkérte Charlest, hogy az engedélye nélkül ne vájkáljon a fejében, még nem tudta. Nem tudta, hogy egy nap, ezt iszonyatosan meg fogja bánni, annyira, hogy gyakran már olyan gondolatai is támadtak emiatt, hogy visszautazik a múltba, és beleveri annak az idióta múltbéli énjének a fejébe, a helyzet fontosságát. Természetesen, ha lehetséges volna az időutazás. Bár ki tudja, ugye hát...

Ott még azt hitte, hogy nincs szüksége segítségre, hogy egyedül is képes megoldani mindent. Elintézni Shaw-t, megnövelni az erejét, a hatalma alá vonni az egyszerű embereket...

De idővel, minden világossá vált számára. Életének azon része, ahol már nem volt egyedül többé, ahol az állandó szürkeséget felváltotta a temérdek sok szín és érzelem, mind akkor kezdődött, akkor, mikor Charles belépett az életébe.

A vízben, a CIA épületében, a Xavier kúriában...

Az az istentelen, selyemfiú, a hihetetlen kék szemeivel, vörös ajkaival beette magát a bőre alá. Akár a kiirthatatlan mocskos kis gaz. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy Charles nem volt mocskos, sőt. Ő volt a tökéletes naivitás szobra. Mindenki imádta, bár lehet, hogy ez a folyamatos, számára észrevehetetlen flörtölésének volt köszönhető, amire még néha rátett egy-egy csábos kis mosolyával. A csillogó szemeiről már nem is beszélve.

Erik imádta azokat a szempárokat. Amelyek olyan könnyedséggel néztek rá, mintha ő lenne a világon minden ember közül a legtisztább, legbecsületesebb, legártalmatlanabb személy. Pedig Charles tudhatná a legjobban, hogy miket is követett el Erik, korábban. A kínzásokat, fenyegetéseget, gyilkosságokat, melyeket megismerkedésük előtt tett... Charles belenézett a fejébe, akarva-akaratlanul, így...

De, nem. Charles úgy néz rá, mint egy emberre, akiben a sötétséget elnyomja az a rengeteg sok jóság. Erik ilyenkor csak magához szorította volna a nála jóval kisebb testet, és el sem engedte volna sohasem. Az egyetlen, aki undor, félelem, gyanakvás vagy gyűlölködés nélkül nézett rá egészen az anyja halála óta az... Nem volt más.

Csak Charles.

_Erik._

A nevét is mindig könnyedséggel ejtette ki. A szavak, a  _betűk_ , csak úgy legördültek a vérpiros ajkakról, egyszerűen, mintha mindig is ezt tették volna. A „k"-t mindig erősen megnyomta a neve végén, és az elején az „e"-t pedig hosszasan ejtette ki. Élvezet volt hallgatni azt a Brit akcentust.

Charles-re nem illett volna jobb szó, ha az ember először meglátja: Teljesen ártatlan.

Gyermeki arc, duruzsoló hang, az ég kék szemek, na meg azok a _hűdepiros_ ajkak... Ez mind mind egy csomagolásban, plusz feltéttel, ami ugyebár a kivételes tudással, kedvességgel és megértéssel együtt járt. Szédítő két lábon, természetesen.

Erik akarta, kínzóan vágyott arra, hogy barátja, az isten verje meg, _első barátja_ nézzen a bele a fejébe. Állandóan arra gondolt, oly hangosan, hogy szinte már arra jutott, ezeket még talán ki is mondja. Üvöltve. De nem tette, tudta jól. És arról egy csepp fogalma sem volt, hogy vajon Charles hallja-e őket.

_Szeretlek. Akarlak. Te vagy a legfontosabb, te leszel, te maradsz, csak te, csak te, csak te, örökre. Charles, Charles, Charles... Mindig te. Csak te. Az egyetlen._

A férfi megígérte neki, hogy soha nem szegi meg a szavát. Soha nem fog a fejébe nézni. Talán csak akkor, ha megengedi neki.

_A különleges._

Ezt olyan arccal mondta, hogy akkor Erik, nem tudott rá másképp reagálni, csak egy gunyoros fintorral. Nem hitt neki.

De most, óh, most mennyire bánja. Soha életében nem bánt még semmit, mint az akkor történteket. Az egyetlen, amit már nem akar sohasem, az az, hogy Charlesnak ne okozzon csalódást. Se fájdalmat. Se szenvedést.

Olyan boldog volt, mikor elfordította azt az antennát. Charles arca csak úgy ragyogott, ő pedig könnyáztatta arccal csak vigyorgott, még az érzelmi utóhatásoktól, melyeket édesanyja emléke hagyott. A hatalma nőtt, és Erik kezdte egyre jobban felfogni, hogy mindez Charles érdeme.

 _Minden_.

Az, hogy foglalkozott vele, és a gyerekekkel, a többiekkel egyaránt. Charles megmentette őket, bár ezt soha nem mondta ki egyikőjük sem hangosan. De tudták, hogy ezerszer sem lenne elég megköszönni azt, amit értük tett.

Erik ezért kívánja, hogy Charles hallja a gondolatait.

Kívánja? Dehogy, könyörög mindenhez, ami csak létezik, ami van, hogy Charles tudja.

_Csak Charlesért._

Hogy tudja...

Bárcsak, bárcsak, bárcsak, Charles bárcsak tudná.

_Óh, Charles..._

Amit annyira de annyira el akar neki mondani, de túl gyáva hangosan kimondani.

_Én szeretlek._

Te vagy a mindenem.

_Bárcsak hallanád._

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Keserű mi?
> 
> Lehet írok ennek a ficnek egy párt, Charles nézőpontjából. :)
> 
> Szerintetek? :D


End file.
